Sleepwalker II
by Skayt
Summary: "Achète-toi un téléphone portable. Je t'apprendrai à t'en servir. - J'ai déjà un téléphone portable, Peter. - C'est pas un téléphone portable que tu as. C'est un téléphone qui est portable... nuance."


_Hello, hello_

 _Comme annoncé à la fin d'Hurluberlu... le prochain OS Teen Wolf posté (et OS tout court, en fait) est bel et bien Sleepwalker II. OUI ! Parfois il m'arrive de m'en tenir à ce que j'annonce... impressionnant, hein._

 _Quelques personnes avaient demandé si c'était possible de faire une petite suite à Sleepwalker avec, cette fois-ci, la meute... et bien oui, c'est possible._

 _Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Sleepwalker pour lire Sleepwalker II. Il y a quelques petits clins d'oeils, deux-trois petites références mais c'est tout._

 _Un énorme merci à LiliEhlm (qui s'en étonne encore, hein ?) qui a corrigé tout du long ; qui m'a rassuré quand j'avais l'impression de trop partir en vrille (écrire à 3h du mat ? Risqué. Très risqué.) et parce qu'elle gère, tout simplement !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Sleepwalker II**

Stiles dormait.

Comme un bébé.

Comme un loir.

Comme une souche.

Comme un paquet de trucs, mine de rien.

Stiles dormait.

Sur le côté gauche, son oreiller serré contre lui, un bras passé autour du torse de Peter, il pionçait et ronflait allègrement.

Stiles dormait et une météorite aurait pu s'abattre à deux mètres de lui qu'il n'aurait pas bronché.

Ou peut-être que si, un peu quand même.

C'est que ça doit faire un max de bruit une météorite qui tombe !

Un Peter qui se lève, en revanche, ça n'en fait pas beaucoup.

Ou, en tout cas, nettement moins qu'une météorite qui vient s'écraser à deux mètres des oreilles d'un terrien.

Qui l'eut cru !

o o o

Liam dormait.

Comme tout le monde dans la location, en fait.

Sur le dos, un bras pendant lamentablement par terre, la bouche entrouverte et prête à gober des mouches... ou des moustiques, ou des araignées, bref... tout ce qui passait par-là, le plus jeune de la meute n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

Ça pouvait jouer dans le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Il ne sentit pas non plus qu'on s'asseyait sur le bord de son matelas.

Et réagit à peine lorsqu'une main commença à le secouer, un peu.

Ne réagit pas davantage lorsque la main continua à le secouer, un peu plus qu'un peu.

Par contre, il ouvrit grand les yeux et commença à regarder partout autour de lui, inquiet, quand on le secoua beaucoup.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Comme un prunier.

Comme un cocotier.

Comme tout ce qui se secouait.

\- Peter ? Murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu veux être mon ami ?

Liam fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Enfin si... il comprenait les mots séparément.

Comprenait aussi, vaguement, le sens de ceux-ci une fois mis bout à bout.

Mais il ne comprenait quand même pas.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu veux être mon ami ?

Le plus jeune fixait son aîné.

La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils toujours froncés, il commençait peu à peu à vraiment se réveiller...

Mais ne pigeait pas davantage ce qui se passait.

\- Liaaaaaaaam, gémit Peter, recommençant à le secouer. Tu veux être mon ami.

\- Euh... ouais, marmonna-t-il finalement. Ouais j'veux... bien être ton... ami.

Peter commença à sourire.

Et tourna les talons, sans rien ajouter.

Complètement paumé, Liam se rallongea.

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, les bras le long du corps, il se demandait ce qui venait d'arriver.

Ce qu'il avait manqué.

Pourquoi Peter était venu le secouer comme un poirier à une heure aussi incongrue pour lui poser une question, il faut le dire, à la con.

\- Probablement un pari des deux tordus, marmonna-t-il, se tournant dans son lit, et se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait galérer à se rendormir, maintenant.

o o o

Scott et Kira dormaient, eux aussi.

Vu que tout le monde dormait... il était logique qu'ils dorment également. Non ?

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, en revanche, c'est qu'ils ne dormiraient plus très longtemps.

L'Alpha fut le premier à être mis au courant.

Un peu, beaucoup, malgré lui... mais il fut le premier.

Il n'avait pas été aussi difficile à réveiller que Liam.

\- Aoutch, gémit Scott.

Une main sur la joue, le loup-garou était d'ores et déjà alerte.

\- Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques enc-

Bon... peut-être pas _si_ alerte que ça, toute réflexions faites.

S'il l'avait vraiment été, alors Scott aurait su éviter d'être envoyé par terre... puis maintenu. La joue écrasée sur le parquet, il sentait la main de Peter appuyer sur sa tête afin qu'il ne puisse la relever.

Il sentait aussi la jambe posée sur son dos et le bloquant dans une position bien trop inconfortable au réveil.

\- Sauve-toi, Kira ! J'm'occupe de lui !

La malheureuse Kitsune était aussi perdue que son mari.

Aussi perdue que Liam un peu plus tôt.

Être réveillée par un Peter qui gifle Scott sans raison... bon, c'était étrange, mais pourquoi pas.

Être réveillée par un Peter qui jette Scott par terre sans raison... c'était tout aussi étrange mais pas plus que ça ; surtout après la baffe.

Être réveillée par un Peter qui maintenait Scott au sol sans raison... ouais... non... définitivement pas étrange compte-tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé avant.

\- Tout va bien, Peter ?

\- Va chercher Stiles, murmura Scott. J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont encore été parier, ces deux idiots, mais je te jure que j'vais les tuer.

Kira sourit légèrement... et fila chercher l'un des seuls humains de la meute.

Elle avait à peine quitté la chambre que Peter relâchait Scott.

Et quittait la pièce, sans rien dire, comme si tout était normal.

o o o

Sur la pointe des pieds, Peter entra dans la chambre de Malia.

Il ne sut éviter la valise qui traînait au beau milieu de la pièce et commença à insulter le Leprechaun qui était venu faire n'importe quoi ici.

Il s'accroupit au bout du lit où dormait la jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes à ne rien faire, il finit par lui attraper la jambe et la secoua, elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-elle, fusillant son géniteur du regard.

\- Suis désolé d'avoir oublié que tu existais, marmonna Peter, pas plus gêné que ça par le ton de Malia. Et désolé que t'ai pas pu continuer à ignorer que j'existais. Si on avait oublié que l'autre existait tout en ayant conscience de l'existence de l'autre ça aurait été parfait. Parfait. Parrrrrr-fait. Comme le beurre de cacahuète. Et comme Stiles.

La coyote-garou fronça les sourcils.

Ce que lui racontait Peter ne faisait absolument pas sens.

\- Si le beurre de cacahuète c'est parfait et que Stiles est parfait aussi. Un Stiles au beurre de cacahuète, c'est quoi, à ton avis ?

\- Euh...

\- Est-ce qu'un Stiles au beurre de cacahuète c'est pareil que du beurre de cacahuète au Stiles ?

Peter s'arrêta un instant.

Il réfléchissait.

C'était ça le pire, en fait...

\- Un Stiles au beurre de cacahuète c'est un Stiles tartiné de beurre de cacahuète... comme une tartine, en fait.

\- C'est... c'est pas une conversation que j'aimerais avoir mon père au sujet de mon ex à trois heures du mat, je t'avouerais.

\- Alors que du beurre de cacahuète au Stiles c'est du beurre de cacahuète avec des morceaux de Stiles, donc de la chair humaine... grimaça Peter, imperturbable.

Malia leva les yeux au ciel.

Se rallongea.

Roula afin de tourner le dos à son enquiquineur.

Et se contenta d'ignorer ce que lui racontait l'autre.

Il pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les grecs avec son beurre de cacahuète cannibale !

o o o

Après s'être gentiment occupé de Liam, Scott, Kira et Malia... le cerveau de Peter semblait avoir décrété que c'était maintenant au tour de Lydia.

Le loup-garou avançait d'un pas sûr ; ouvrit la porte sans se poser de question et pénétra dans la chambre sans attendre.

\- Lydia ! S'exclama-t-il, se jetant sur le lit. Un mec dit à un autre mec: « Je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis. Car si je suis ce que je suis, je ne suis plus ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ? ». Les deux sont à un enterrement.

Lydia dévisagea Peter.

Enfin... elle devait vouloir le dévisager. C'était pas franchement très clair.

Son œil gauche était fermé ; le droit entrouvert.

Son nez était froncé.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si je suis ce que je suis je ne suis plus ce que je suis. Qui suis-je, répéta Peter, à toute allure.

\- Dégage, murmura la Banshee, poussant doucement le lycan en arrière.

\- Mais je suis ce que je suis mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si je suis ce que je suis je ne suis plus ce que je suis, insista le premier. Ça fait beaucoup de _suis_.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de _suis_ , oui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé que ça fasse beaucoup de suis ?

\- Non.

\- D'être venu me réveiller à trois heures du mat pour une énigme ? Parce que j'espère bien que tu es désolé, oui.

\- _Naaaa_ , pas pour ça. Pour tout le reste.

Sur le coup, surprise, Lydia ne répondit pas.

Un peu plus réveillée qu'une seconde plus tôt, elle dévisageait l'intrus.

Loin de se préoccuper de l'état d'esprit de sa nouvelle victime, Peter avait attrapé la couverture qui couvrait la Banshee... et, d'un coup sec, tiré dessus.

Il décida ensuite de s'enrouler dedans puis de repartir, sans un mot.

\- Peter ? C'est quoi tout le reste ? Voulut-elle savoir. Peter !?

o o o

Ne restait que deux personnes à réveiller. Isaac et Derek.

Peter, même inconscient de ses actes, n'était pas encore totalement suicidaire.

Isaac occupait la chambre voisine à celle de Stiles et Peter.

Il n'avait, étonnamment, pas été gêné ou réveillé par les douces paroles échangées par un Stiles mal réveillé et une Kira un brin inquiète.

Voire plus qu'un brin inquiète, en fait.

Plutôt tout un bouquet inquiète !

\- Isaac !

Il était cependant difficile de continuer à dormir lorsqu'une masse se jetait sur vous.

Si si !

C'était difficile.

Qui l'eut cru !

\- Hmm ? Marmonna-t-il, tendant le bras et cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

Isaac fronça les sourcils quand une joue rencontra son torse et qu'un « câliiiiiin » quitta la bouche de son tortionnaire nocturne.

Attendez.

Il connaissait la voix !

Enfin... heureusement pour lui qu'il connaissait la voix !

Il préférait encore que ce soit un pas-si-inconnu-que-ça qui vienne le réveiller à coup de câlins au beau milieu de la nuit qu'un parfait inconnu.

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm... je suis Simba, marmonna Peter, tout en s'accrochant à Isaac. Non... le papa de Nemo. Ou Tigrou. Il est bien Tigrou. J'aime bien Tigrou.

Ouais. Non. C'était probablement pas Peter.

Sauf si Stiles et lui avaient encore une fois fait un de leurs paris débiles.

\- Stiles, appela donc Isaac. Peter a gagné. Et si c'était un gage, merci de ne plus me mêler à vos conneries.

\- Je sais pas faire de riz...

Le plus jeune loup-garou ferma les yeux.

Soupira.

Hésita un bref instant à faire ce qu'il pensait faire...

\- Tu sais pas faire du...

\- J'ai déjà du mal à casser un œuf alors faire du riz... noooope. Pas pour moi.

Franchement ? Isaac voyait pas vraiment le rapport.

C'est pas grave.

\- Tu dois rester ici combien de temps ?

\- T'es confortable. Tu crois que Derek aimerait une théière pour son anniversaire ?

Bien. Voilà une réponse (et une question, aussi, mine de rien) qui lui facilitait grandement la vie.

Un. Deux. Trois. Peter valsa.

Encore une fois.

\- Aoutch, murmura-t-il, sans se relever. On dirait Derek.

Tout en ronchonnant après cet abruti de loup-garou qui était visiblement resté un peu trop longtemps en compagnie d'un autre abruti de loup-garou, un cran au-dessus, Peter quitta la chambre à quatre pattes.

Et Isaac avait d'ores et déjà abandonné l'idée de se rendormir.

o o o

À pas de loups, plus prudent que jamais, Peter entrait dans l'antre du dragon.

Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant.

Fort heureusement pour à peu près tout le monde : Derek n'était pas réellement un dragon.

Un verre d'eau dans la main, il s'approcha doucement du lit.

Une seconde personne s'infiltra dans la chambre du monstre endormi.

Bon. D'accord. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chambre d'un monstre... mais ça restait celle d'un endormi !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Peter si près du lit de Derek.

Et sur le point de faire une bêtise.

Une très grosse bêtise.

Pire que toutes les autres !

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non, murmura-t-il. Mauvaise idée, Pet'.

L'humain se précipita vers les deux Hale endormis.

Les deux seules personnes à dormir actuellement.

C'était certainement ça le pire.

Stiles se faufila entre Peter et le lit.

Prudent dans ses mouvements, un peu trop habitué à son humble avis, il repoussa son compagnon afin de le guider jusque dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi tu veux balancer ce verre d'eau sur Derek, toi, hein ?

\- J'veux voir s'il peut vraiment égorger quelqu'un avec ses dents.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux.

Passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Insulta la terre entière.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut.

\- Non, peut pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Liam, qui avait entendu l'agitation dans le couloir et commencé à s'inquiéter, était maintenant debout sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre... et regardait la scène, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Juste en face de lui, Isaac avait la même réaction.

\- Donc... c'était pas un pari ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix à un Stiles occupé à faire autre chose.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna l'humain. Nàn. Non. On vous ferait jamais ç-... non, c'était pas un pari.

Le regard qu'Isaac avait lancé à son ancien camarade de classe était on ne peut plus clair « Ose me dire que vous n'auriez jamais osé nous faire ça... et je te jure que, moi, j'oserais vous égorger avec les dents. Et tant pis si on perd la caution à cause du sang qu'aura giclé partout. »

Ouais. Isaac avait les même mimiques que Derek, maintenant... mais il parlait quand même toujours plus.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Liam, voyant que Peter essayait de se soustraire à Stiles.

\- Non, merci. Ça va aller. Je gère.

Les deux autres loups-garous se regardèrent, pas franchement convaincus.

À l'heure actuelle, Stiles avait l'air de tout... sauf de gérer.

\- J'veux un câliiiiiin, rechigna Peter, refusant d'avancer, les bras tendus dans le vide.

Les lèvres d'Isaac s'étirèrent légèrement. Moqueur.

\- Je serais toi... je lui donnerai son câlin, conseilla Liam. Il m'a demandé d'être son... ami.

\- T'as refusé, j'espère.

\- Bah non.

Stiles ferma les yeux et marmonna un « merde ».

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dû refuser ?

\- Liam il est gentiiiiiil, luiiiiii. Je veux Liaaaaaaam. Miam ça ressemble à Liam... et Liam à Miam et Derek à Berk.

L'hyperactif tua du regard Isaac qui peinait à se retenir ; à en juger par la main plaquée sur sa bouche et ses épaules qui tressautaient.

Quelqu'un pouvait lui rappeler pourquoi Isaac lui avait manqué, déjà ?

\- C'est pas drôle, Isaac.

\- Je t'assure que, de mon point de vue, c'est drôle, Stilinski.

\- Stilinski... Whissssssky. Kiiii-mono. Monopoly. Libido. Dodo. Pourquoi y a plus de dodoooooo ?

Stiles soupira.

Dire qu'il s'était moqué de Peter lorsque celui-ci avait craint que pareille scène se produise !

Ça lui apprendra, tiens.

\- OK. Liam. Je veux bien de ton aide.

Le plus jeune s'approcha et, silencieusement, demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Bah ouais... il voulait bien donner un petit coup de main mais il n'avait pas encore la science infuse, hein !

Même s'il y travaillait.

\- Aide-moi à le guider jusqu'au salon. Prends-lui doucement l'épaule et incite-le à avancer, souffla Stiles, avant de tourner la tête et tuer son autre ami du regard. Isaac, pour une fois, soit gentil et... MALIA ! Range-moi ce téléphone !

Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que Malia était en train d'enregistrer la scène... Dieu seul savait depuis quand.

\- Je peux pas ne pas filmer. Désolée.

\- Tu m'as tout l'air d'être désolée, tiens, grogna l'humain, abandonnant pour le moment, préférant éloigner Peter de la chambre de Derek – qui ne s'était, étrangement, pas encore réveillé.

o o o

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il serrait le poignet de Peter et, doucement mais fermement, le tira afin qu'il le rejoigne.

Le loup-garou ne chercha pas à se défaire de la prise de son compagnon. Au contraire.

L'humain semblait être redevenu gentil à ses yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qui est pas petit, pas très gentil et qui parle pas tout le temps ? Murmura Peter à Stiles.

\- J'sais pas, moi. Derek ?

\- Toute la meeeeeeeeeeute sauf toi.

Installé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Isaac observait. Il écoutait aussi.

Malia avait beau filmer la scène, n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait.

Pas. Une. Seule. Satanée. Miette !

\- Peter est somnambule ? Souffla finalement Liam. Tu... tu crois pas que... tu vois... quand on a demandé si y avait des trucs qu'on devait savoir avant de partir tous ensembles pendant un mois... tu crois pas que ça, ça fait justement partie des trucs que vous auriez pu et dû nous dire ?

\- Je pensais pas que ça arriverait.

Isaac ricana. Cette réponse l'étonnait à peine.

\- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi, Stilinski... tu penses pas.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il peeeeeeeeense, s'indigna aussitôt Peter, attrapant Stiles pour le serrer contre lui. Parfois.

L'humain se tortilla un peu afin de se dégager du câlin... qui tendait fortement vers la tentative de meurtre, d'ailleurs.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kira, arrivant à son tour dans le séjour, suivie de Scott et Lydia. Stiles ?

\- Oui, oui. Il va se... calmer. Retournez dormir.

\- Je suis le roi des papillons.

Stiles ferma les yeux.

Génial.

Absolument génial.

Maintenant, il pouvait être sûr que personne ne retournerait dormir... et certainement pas le seul qu'il voulait absolument voir dégager, Isaac.

\- Même endormi il reste un grand malade, hein ? S'amusa justement celui-ci.

\- La ferme, grogna Stiles entre ses dents.

Peter essaya de se relever afin d'aller faire... probablement quelque chose mais personne ne savait quoi. Ni Scott et Kira. Ni Isaac et Liam. Ni Lydia et Malia. Et certainement pas Stiles.

L'hyperactif eut cependant le réflexe de l'attraper et le forcer à se rasseoir.

Par mesure de sécurité, Stiles passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter afin de l'empêcher de fuir de nouveau.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Disons que... c'est toujours trop souvent, soupira Stiles, caressant distraitement les cheveux de celui qui venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas en train de se moquer de nous, là ?

\- Oh que oui, assura-t-il. Crois-moi, éveillé et conscient de ses actes... il ne ferait absolument pas tout ça.

Isaac et Lydia étaient les deux qui avaient l'air le moins convaincus.

\- Désolé mais j'ai pas trop de mal à imaginer Peter faire tout ça juste pour le plaisir d'emmerder le monde.

\- C'est si dur que ça d'accepter le fait qu'il...

\- Derek fait parti de la Team Jacob et il déteste Edward.

\- OK. Je te crois, ricana Isaac avant de se tourner vers Malia, dans un coin de la pièce. Dis-moi que tu filmes toujours.

La coyote-garou sourit ;

C'était amplement suffisant pour comprendre que oui, en effet, elle immortalisait toujours la scène en cours.

\- Non, sérieux... arrête de filmer, Mal', gémit Stiles. C'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant pour lui que vous le voyiez tous comme ça, tu crois pas ?

\- Nope.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et sincère.

\- Derek pensait que j'étais un lutin du Père Noël avant... et Tal' m'a offert un costume de lutin. Je suis un lutin ? Tu crois que les lutins existent ? Oui ils existent. Et si Scott mord un lutin, ça deviendra un lutin-loup-garou ? Tu crois que ça peut cumuler ?

\- J'en sais rien, Pet'.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de profiter de la situation, ce soir.

N'avait pas envie de faire dire n'importe quoi à Peter.

Peut-être l'aurait-il fait s'ils avaient été seuls... mais ils ne l'étaient pas, seuls.

Ils avaient un public.

Un public équipé de ce qu'il fallait pour filmer.

\- Tu sais qu'tu parles dans ton sommeil, chéri ?

Pas besoin d'avoir une ouïe sur-développée pour entendre le « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » de Scott.

\- Et que je t'aime gros comme ça. Et même plus que gros comme ça. Groooos coooomme çaaaa, commença Peter en écartant les bras avant de se raviser et aller se coller à Stiles.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit Malia baisser son téléphone.

\- Hmm, marmonna Peter, se calant un peu plus confortablement encore contre son voisin.

\- Le spectacle est fini, sourit l'hyperactif à l'adresse de ses amis.

\- The show must go on.

Crevé, Liam fut le premier à faire demi-tour.

Et, de ce fait, le premier (et le seul) à faire demi-tour après son demi-tour.

\- Vous avez idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Grogna une nouvelle voix.

Stiles ferma les yeux.

Génial.

Absolument génial.

Derek pouvait pas continuer à pioncer ?

Non.

Nooooon ! Fallait que le loup débarque pile quand Peter se calmait.

\- L'heure de t'acheter une montre. Ou un téléphone portable. J't'apprendrai à t'en servir.

\- J'ai déjà un téléphone portable, Peter, s'agaça Derek.

\- C'est pas un téléphone portable que t'as. C'est un téléphone qui est portable... nuance.

Derek soupira.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec son oncle.

Il était bien trop tard pour ça.

Ou trop tôt.

\- Et un téléphone qui est portable n'est pas un téléphone portable, pour toi ?

Bon... il était peut-être _un peu_ d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec son oncle.

Mais attention, hein... juste un peu !

\- Reykjavik c'est la capitale de quel pays, déjà ? La République Tchèque ou c'est autre chose.

\- L'Islande, souffla Lydia.

\- Ah ouais... l'Irlande avec un S.

Tout en limitant un maximum ses mouvements afin de ne pas déranger Peter, Stiles essayait de se tourner pour regarder Derek.

Et, par la même occasion, voir à quel point le neveu devait avoir envie de tuer l'oncle.

\- Je vois, soupira pourtant Derek en faisant demi-tour.

Stiles ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi diable l'autre venait de tourner les talons en mode « tout est normaaaaal » alors que, visiblement, c'était pas le cas.

\- J'ai raté un truc là où... demanda Isaac. Non parce que là... je pige plus. Pourquoi il est par... ti.

\- Qui est parti, Isaac ?

\- Euh... toi.

Derek venait de refaire son apparition dans le salon, deux petites couvertures dans les mains.

Il s'était dit que ce serait amplement suffisant vu les températures.

\- Stiles, appela Derek, les bras tendus dans sa direction. Je ne compte pas rester comme ça toute la nuit.

\- Tu... t'es...

\- Tu prends les couvertures et tu poses pas de question.

Il n'était certes plus l'Alpha mais mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

Derek restait Derek, après tout.

\- J'aimerais bien faire faire du toboggan sur un toboggan de glace.

\- On ira faire du toboggan sur un toboggan de glace, un jour, promit Stiles du bout des lèvres.

\- A la mangue ?

\- Euh. Peut-être pas, non.

\- J'veux bien faire un effort... et j'accepte la framboise. Le chocolat c'est trop salissant.

\- Je suis pas sûr que la framboise ce soit beaucoup mieux, marmonna l'humain.

\- Hmm t'aime.

Peter venait de s'allonger sur le canapé. La tête posée sur les genoux de Stiles, les jambes ramenées contre lui.

Et toujours cette main dans ses cheveux.

\- Retournez vous coucher, ordonna Derek aux autres.

\- Mais... tenta Isaac.

\- Rien du tout. Vous avez assez vu et filmé comme ça.

\- Derek, c'est pas...

\- Au. Lit. Tous.

Cette fois-ci, Kira fut la première à tourner les talons. Évidemment, Scott suivit.

Liam et Lydia furent les suivants.

Isaac et Malia étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de difficulté à s'en aller.

Le regard noir que leur lança Derek finit toutefois de les convaincre.

\- Y a pas d'pingouins dans l'Sahara.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda Derek, une fois qu'ils furent tranquilles.

\- Bof. C'est surtout pas d'bol que ça tombe quand on est tous ensemble, quoi.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

\- Comment un petit-pois peut ne pas être tout écrabouillé alors qu'il est sous tout plein d'matelas, ronchonna Peter, se tournant et se calant plus encore contre Stiles. Doit y avoir plein d'purée d'un p'tit pois sur le matelas. C'est bête.

Derek sourit.

\- Voilà au moins un truc qui aura pas changé, murmura-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ce qu'il raconte aujourd'hui n'a pas davantage de sens que ce qu'il racontait y a quinze ans, s'expliqua Derek. Enfin... ça a du sens mais c'est... tu vois.

\- Ouais, je vois.

Le lycanthrope sourit à l'agaçant hyperactif qui lui avait tellement pris la tête par le passé.

Et qui continuait à lui prendre la tête aujourd'hui ; fallait pas croire.

\- Bonne nuit. Et bon courage pour le canapé.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

\- J'ai de la farine dans les cheveuuuuuuux.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Aida l'humain à couvrir l'endormi de sa couverture... et tourna enfin les talons.

\- Tu peux éteindre la lumière, steuplait ?

\- Comme si c'était fait.

Et le noir fut total.

o o o

Tout en se frottant les yeux, Peter se redressa.

Ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, le loup-garou se demandait comment un matelas pouvait, en l'espace d'une seule nuit, devenir aussi inconfortable.

Puis il remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé... et comprit.

\- Stiles, souffla-t-il, secouant son compagnon par l'épaule. Stiles. STILES !

\- Hein ? Qu-quoi ? Bailla l'humain, qui avait eut un mal de chien à se rendormir.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit.

\- S'est rien passé cette n- ah... si... t'as réveillé tout le monde.

 _BOUM_.

Le jeune Stilinski pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Peter faisait à genoux devant la table basse... et encore moins pourquoi il n'avait de cesse de se cogner la tête sur cette dernière.

Remarquez... qu'il se cogne la tête contre la table basse pouvait en partie justifier ce que Peter faisait à genoux devant la table basse.

\- Hép ! Arrête ! S'écria Stiles, le tirant par les épaules. Ça va pas d'faire ça ?

\- Je savais qu'ça arriverait, se lamenta Peter, cachant cette fois son visage dans les jambes du premier. Dis-moi que j'ai rien fait de trop... compromettant.

\- J'en sais fichtre rien, s'excusa l'humain. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as foutu Scott par terre pour sauver Kira... apparemment tu as demandé à Liam s'il voulait bien être ton ami et... après j'sais pas.

Peter grogna.

Était-ce rassurant que Stiles ne sache rien ?

Il n'en était pas certain.

\- Ah. Si. Tu as voulu lancer un verre d'eau sur Derek pour voir s'il pouvait vraiment égorger quelqu'un avec ses dents.

\- Rassure-moi... je voulais juste _verser_ l'eau, hein ?

Stiles grimaça. Il n'était pas sûr, sur ce coup.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Bon... au moins... on sait que Derek ne...

\- Tu n'as pas pu lancer/verser le verre d'eau. Je t'ai arrêté au dernier moment.

Peter hocha la tête.

Une partie de lui était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment soulagée.

S'il n'avait pas pu mettre son plan à exécution, alors Derek avait dû dormir comme un loir toute la nuit.

\- Merci, grimaça le loup-garou. J'suis pas sûr qu'il m'aurait pas égorgé avec les dents.

Du bruit se faisait entendre du côté des chambres et, quelques instants plus tard, débarquait Isaac.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit en voyant que les deux autres étaient déjà réveillés.

Bien... au moins n'aurait-il pas à faire attention au bruit.

\- Tiens... le roi des papillons et son bouffon, les salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Peter cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Un peu perdu, il n'osait pas demander les explications.

Son petit-doigt lui soufflait qu'elles viendraient bien assez tôt.

\- Isaac, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents.

\- J'vous fait du café ? Proposa, innocemment, Isaac. Après, j'irais regarder sur internet si y a pas un parc où on peut faire du toboggan sur un toboggan de glace à la mangue...

L'aîné se ratatina sur lui-même.

Il voulait disparaître.

Vraiment.

Beaucoup.

Peut-être qu'en priant assez fort...

Oh ! Peut-être qu'en priant assez fort, il pourrait faire un bond de quelques heures dans le passé et demander à Stiles de l'empêcher de faire toutes ces conneries.

Ouais. Ça sonnait bien.

\- Et, non, je ne pense pas que Derek voudrait d'une théière pour son anniversaire... dans la mesure où il ne boit pas de thé. Mais un panneau géant de Jacob lui plairait peut-être... et de Edward si tu veux faire un cadeau pourri.

Stiles essayait de faire taire Isaac.

Comprenant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de fonctionner... il changea son fusil d'épaule.

À la place, il essaya de tuer Isaac du regard.

\- Ah ! Faudrait aussi que j'appelle Deaton pour en savoir plus sur les lutins-loups-garous.

Perdu, Peter regarda Stiles.

C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, assura l'humain.

\- Malia a qu'à lui montrer la vidéo, non ?

Étonné, Isaac regarda Peter qui venait de gémir.

Une vidéo ?

Malia ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis allé faire à Malia ? Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai...

\- Tu t'es excusé, sourit Malia, arrivant. Et ça serait sympa de faire moins de bruit le matin, hein... surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé.

Peter regarda sa fille, surpris.

\- Je me suis...

\- Excusé, ouaip. Avant de partir dans ton délire sur Stiles et le beurre de cacahuète. Ah et, au passage... j'aimerais vraiment, mais vraiment, ne plus jamais entendre mon père parler de mon ex-petit-ami tartiné de beurre de cacahuètes. Vraiiiiment.

La bouche entrouverte, Peter était pâle comme un linge.

Stiles, lui, se mordait la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. Pas sûr que le premier apprécie.

Isaac, de son côté, ne faisait pas autant d'effort et pleurait de rire sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je... désolé pour hier soir, marmonna le plus âgé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver et...

\- C'était épique, Peter, assura Isaac. Le seul truc que je regrette c'est que ton chevalier-servant nous ait empêché de profiter de la situation.

Peter, étonné, se tourna vers Stiles qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

A croire que, pour lui, c'était normal d'empêcher le reste de la meute de faire faire n'importe quoi à un Peter somnambule.

La bonne blague !

\- Me moquer de toi lorsque tu dors, c'est mon privilège. J'étais là le premier.

Le lycan fronça les sourcils, sur le point répliquer une nouvelle fois quelque chose. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Techniquement non, se moqua une nouvelle voix. Selon ta logique, je suis le seul à pouvoir profiter de la situation et lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

L'oncle regardait le neveu, faussement scandalisé.

Comment osait-il !

\- Toi, tu as amplement profité lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

Les plus jeunes se regardaient tous du coin de l'œil. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir pour demander quelques informations supplémentaires.

Vu la réaction qu'avait eut Derek la veille, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins doutés que ce n'était pas une scène totalement inédite pour lui.

\- Si peu.

Peter, cette fois, fusilla vraiment Derek du regard.

\- Peu ? Je me suis réveillé avec du vernis rose sur les doigts.

Derek sourit. Il semblait apprécier le souvenir.

\- C'était pas vraiment ta couleur, rose, hein ?

\- Nooon, tu crois.

L'autre loup-garou ricana.

\- Tu me faisais faire tes devoirs, reprocha Peter, un instant plus tard.

\- En général tes réponses n'étaient pas bonnes. Sauf en chimie. Là, en chimie, on pouvait dire que tu savais faire ça les yeux fermés.

Isaac interrogeait Stiles du regard.

Est-ce qu'il savait de quoi ces deux-là étaient en train de parler ?

\- Je pense que le mieux c'était quand tu es allé finir la nuit dans la niche du chien de Laura. Alors qu'il pleuvait à verse.

\- Tu es... diabolique, Derek, siffla Peter avant de sourire. Je suis fier de toi.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _Une fois de plus, je tiens à ne pas m'excuser auprès de chocobi... parce que, je suis pas désolée, mais Derek ça rime avec Berk, faut s'y faire._

 _Faire du toboggan sur un toboggan de glace c'est juste trop cool (même si c'était pas de la glace à la mangue) ! Encore plus cool qu'un pilori de glace ou une décapiteuse (comme ça on appelle ça une guillotine ?) de glace !_

 _Le prochain OS Steter devrait normalement être... je sais pas du tout. J'en ai plusieurs en cours ; j'aimerais me pencher sur le second bonus de Vol 815 (Derek, Derek) aussi et avancer un poil (voire tout plein de poils) plus vite sur I have a nightmare donc... bon... mais y en aura car j'ai énormément de projets de fics/OS à concrétiser._

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
